Pokemon: Deluxe and Elite
by Geo Soul
Summary: Coming Summer 2021: a New adventure in a world of Origins. (Ideas Needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all Geo here...…Oops wrong script hold on...Let's see...What's cracking Guys! and...no that's not it either...…..oh yeah maybe...TOP'O THE MORNING TOO YA LADDIES!….No No that's still wrong...….hmm...where is it?...…*The sound of rummaging through trash could be heard*…..Hold on hold on...….junk...junk...junk...…hey my lucky garlic press!...….AHAHA! here it is!...*Clears throat* Yo guys here and welcome to the teaser chapter of my new upcoming story Pokémon: Deluxe and elite This is still a work in progress so you'd like you guys can help my by submitting your ideas for Fakemon in the Review box or by Pm'ing Me so without further ado let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE FAKEMON!….but not Pokémon in general since that belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

* * *

A man with long black hair, fair skin, and a white and blue lab coat wearing jean shorts can be seen reading a book under a large tree. He looked up briefly at the audience and smiled. "Oh hello, didn't see you there. My name is Professor Thistle, and I'm sure you're wondering where you are right now."

He stood up and placed the book inside his coat pocket. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon."

The camera panned up to show a research building nearby with a fenced area that held all kinds of different pokemon grazing or sleeping.

"Some people refer to me as the Pokemon Professor, and speaking of which, allow me to introduce you to some of my friends" He said as a small clump of dirt was seen digging towards him before a small aardvark like pokemon popped out the hole. It had brown skin and red flame like markings on it's ears and tail and it's nose was in the shape of a plume of smoke.

"Allow me to introduce to you Smoggvark."

**Smoggvark: The Burrowing Pokémon**

Type: Fire/Ground.

Ability: Cough up, Causes the opposing pokemon to drop their held items.

A small ball of green leaves began to float down from the tree and rested on the professor's shoulder as a small dark green head popped out from the top along with a light green tail.

"This little fella is called Bushwhirl."

**Bushwhirl: The Peekaboo Pokemon**

Type: Grass/Psychic

Ability: Eyedrop, Induces sleep on the opponent when it's health is dropped down to half.

A loud splashing was heard as a small light blue furry pokemon hopped over to the professor as bubbles began to fly out of it's white tipped furred hump.

"And finally say hello to Dromedrool."

**Dromedrool: The Saliva Pokemon**

Type: Water/Normal

Ability: Dribble, Soaks the opponent in a paralyzing ooze when hit with a super effective attack.

"These three are the pokemon that trainers have a chance at picking before going on their exciting journey across the Contingea region."

The Camera Pans upwards and flies into the bright sun before a Pokeball is thrown at the screen.

* * *

**New Pokémon have Been spotted!**

* * *

We see a Pokemon trainer throw out his pokeball and bring out Dromedrool with what looked like a white feathered chicken pokemon across with a red crest and red tipped wings with shaking knees that seemed like it was in a panic while jumping up and down.

Clukfret: The panicking Pokemon.

Type: Normal

Ability: Worrywart, Causes the Opposing Pokemon to lose speed in exasperation of seeing it panic.

The next scene shows a female trainer with a Smogwark using Ember on what looked like a white furred chinchilla Pokemon with a long tail that had fur resembling fangs on the tip that stood up behind it with noticeably sharp teeth poking out of its mouth.

Chinnibble: The Snacking Pokemon.

Type: Normal/Dark

"These are but some of the numerous Pokémon you'll encounter here in the Contingea Region along with a few new faces Like me and oh Her as well." The professor spoke as the Camera pans to a girl with blue hair, a white shirt, and green skirt holding a pokeball in one hand and a Pikachu hand puppet on the other.

* * *

**Gwen: Psychic Type Gym Leader.**

* * *

Gwen can be seen throwing a pokeball containing a Meowstic as she battles the male trainer with his Bushwhirl.

"And like any region, be sure to keep an eye out for some very rare pokemon few get a chance to see." The Professor said as a Pikachu with Gold and Silver fur appeared on screen for a brief moment before running off.

*Meanwhile in the desert*

A raging sandstorm was blowing through the desert as the ground rumbled and a large snack like Pokemon appeared from the ground and dove back into the sand moving forward. Due to the blinding sand it was hard to make out as the camera slowly followed it. Soon it appeared from the ground as it's silhouette turned to the camera as Two large wings appeared from it's back and it gave a Mighty Roar into the sky as the camera zoomed upwards it soon came across a dark forest who's tree leaves twinkles like stars in the night as short hopping sounds could be heard.

A figure was seen jumping over a small pond before drinking from it as on it's head showed two large horns between two equally large ears before looking at the camera and hopped so high it vanished into the tree line in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**Pokémon: Deluxe and Pokémon: Elite**

* * *

A new Adventure in a world of Origins.

Coming: 2020.

Only 120.99, plus tax

Pre-order Now to get the exclusive Bronze Magikarp only at gamestop: Power to the Players!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! Yeah the Person reading this ya like pokemon right? Course ya do That's why I need your hel…...I mean i'm having a contest to see who can give me the best Fakemon idea so i can put it in my story the idea must be structured like this.

Pokemon: Pikachu

Type: Electric

Ability: Static.

Ya know like that now let me give you a few rules.

1: No Legendaries i already have those covered

2: Regional Variants are allowed to be submitted

3: No Pokemon who already has a regional variant

That is all so Submit your ideas either by PM'ing me or leaving them in the comments


	3. Readers I choose you too help me!

Yo guys geo here with a quicks need of assistance My story needs some Gym Leaders and regional variants and i need help with a few more i already made the first batch of both i start with the gym leaders they are as follows:

Bobo: The Poison Chef.

Type speciality: Poison

Badge: the Drop Badge

Signature Mon: Toxicroak

Occupation: Chef

Gwen: The Shy Puppetmaster

Type speciality: Psychic

Badge: the Blink Badge

Signature Mon: Contigean Poliwrath

Occupation: Street performer

Boulevard: The Fairy King

Type speciality: Fairy

Badge: the Heartful Badge

Signature Mon: Contigean Parasect

Occupation: Opera Singer

Rubella: The ice fitness master

Type speciality: Ice

Badge: the Evergreen Badge

Signature Mon: Mamoswine

Occupation: Fitness coach

Now for the Regional variants:

Contigean Polliwag/Poliwhirl/Poliwrath:

Type: Water/Psychic

Ability: Snoozefest (Sleep inducing moves have no effect on it and boosts it stats)

Contigean Pollitoad

Type: Water/Dark

Ability: Prankster

How to obtain: Teach Poliwhirl a dark type move and level it up to LV 25 with red health

Contigean: Paras/Parasect

Type: Bug/Fairy

Ability: Skincrawl (reduces the damage done by super effective moves)

Parafestation

Type: Fairy/Fighting type

Ability: Skincrawl

How to Obtain: have Parasect learn infestation and gain 4 critical hits in a single Match

Contigean Raichu:

Type: Electric/Ice type

Ability: BrainFreeze (when by ice type moves it boosts its speed stats)

(and as a Bonus)

Ragnachu

Type: Electric/Fighting

Ability: Guts

How to obtain: Have pikachu hold a focus band and allow it to get hit with three different fighting type moves in a single match.

And that's all I have so far granted i have ideas for more Pokemon that aren't regional Variants so I'll explain those at a later date but i need help with more of the above mentioned be sure to submit your ideas like this for gym leaders:

Name/Gym title:

Type speciality:

Signature Mon:

Occupation:

And for regional variants

Name:

Type:

Ability:

How to obtain (but only if it has an evolution):

That is all so send in those ideas i'll pick the best ones and add them in the story and NO I WILL NOT accept Pms they have to be reviews only.


	4. New forms galore!

**NEW POKEMON HAVE APPEARED IN THE CONTIGEAN REGION!**

* * *

The Male Trainer throws out a Pokeball and releases a Wooloo with Dark Yellow Wool and Three Horns jutting from its head and a small bell like appendage dangling from its neck.

**Contigean Wooloo**

**The Sheep Pokemon**

**Dark/Electric Type**

**Ability: Static**

**Dex Entry: The increase of Diurnal Predators has caused this Pokemon to frolic and huddle together for warmth at night the increase in static electricity has changed this Pokemon's typing.**

* * *

The Wooloo is then seen Glowing as it proceeds to evolve into a Tall Pokemon with sharp fangs and a long Muzzle as its Torso was covered in Wool and its feet were sharp and paw shaped.

* * *

**Woolwoof**

**The Were-Wool Pokemon**

**Dark/Fighting Type**

**Ability: Sheep's Clothing: Allows the Pokemon to be hit once without taking damage and gives a boost to its defense stat.**

**Dex Entry: It was Said whenever a Wooloo experiences a Deep seeded tragedy it evolves into this Ferocious but well-Meaning Pokemon.**

* * *

The Female Trainer is seen Grooming a Meowth with Light blue fur with three horizontal stripes going down its back two large fangs and its charm is in the shape of a snowflake.

* * *

**Contigean Meowth**

**The Snowball Pokemon**

**Ice/Psychic Type.**

**Ability: Recycle**

**Dex Entry:The Lack of a proper food source has caused this pokemon to move to the frozen north.**

* * *

Meowth is seen evolving into a tall bipedal Cat with spots instead of stripes as two large fangs are jutting from its mouth as its tail is covered in snow and the charm on its head is now in the shape of an icicle.

* * *

**Felifrost**

**The Smiling Pokemon**

**Ice/Psychic Type.**

**Ability: Fur Coat**

**Dex Entry: Despite its intimidating Look this Pokemon is a big coward and will run away at the first sign of violence but will fight to protect its loved ones to the bitter end.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Deluxe and Pokémon: Elite**

**Releasing: Fall 2020**


	5. Old Face New Forms

**Yo guys geo here with a short sneak peek of something new**

* * *

A Calm forest is shown as the camera slowly zooms into it as the wind gently blew through the branches.

* * *

***Play Ocarina of Time Opening Melody***

* * *

A Celebi is shown flying happily through the forest with a smile on its face chasing after a small light blue ball.

Celebi giggles as it turns invisible and flies upwards before diving down and appearing in front of the orb surprising it.

The camera zooms out to show that the orb was another Celebi but it was colored Light blue and has dark yellow eyes and a smile on its face.

* * *

***Contigean Celebi the Interspace Pokemon: Ice/Psychic Type***

* * *

Both Celebi flew around each other in circles happily playing until they heard what sounded like soft Harp music coming from deeper in the forest.

The two Celebi gave a confused look as they carefully flew closer to the source of the music where they saw what looked to be a tall Human girl with Pale green Skin, Light Green hair covered in leaves flowing down to her back wearing what seemed to be a pure white dress with small Ivy vines growing across it and playing a small harp in her hands as the Celebi smiled they flew up to the girl.

Who looked at them in surprise revealing her sky blue eyes and a kind smile as they laid at her feet to take a nap making her giggle.

* * *

***Celebix The Originator Pokemon: ?/Grass Type***

* * *

**Yep Celebi Evolution and a new type has been teased! next time I might just reveal the Starter evos**


	6. A new Gym Leader and the Evil Team!

**New Faces and Pokémon have appeared in the Contigea Region!**

* * *

The male trainer is seen holding a Pokeball and throwing out a Pikachu in front of a Man wearing a Blue Superhero outfit and well groomed blonde hair.

Gustav: The Air-headed Gym Leader of Skylark city

Signature Pokemon: Mandibuzz

Team: Swablu, Altaria, Staraptor, Mandibuzz, Horizeon

The female Trainer is shown holding an Eevee as she feeds it a piece of fluffy white candy causing it to evolve into a Pokemon that resembles a small fluffy ball of wool but with Eevee's ears and Tail but its entire face minus the eyes nose and mouth was obscured by the fluffy wool.

Horizeon: The Cloud drifter Pokemon.

* * *

Type: Flying/Psychic

Ability: Levitate

Signature move: Fog Horn (Causes a Random weather effect and leaves the target confused)

Dex Entry 1: Many people Think this Pokemon is simply an eevee hiding in a ball of smoke but in reality its true form remains a mystery.

Dex Entry 2: Due to an increase of its natural predator Pawswap forced Eevee to move to the mountain tops where due to a lack of oxygen they evolved into this Pokemon.

Dex Entry 3: Despite its small size and cute demeanor this pokemon uses its powerful psychic powers to hunt and devour creatures that are much larger than itself.

The female trainer can be seen playing with a Mime Jr before she bends down and gives it a Tiara and causes it to evolve into a Tall Pink figure that resembled a Harlequin except its leggings were replaced with what looked to be a Waist Cape showing off its pink and white legs as it wielded what looked to be like a large hammer made of glowing Pink energy.

* * *

Mimeadonna: The Diva Pokemon.

Type: Fairy/Fighting

Ability: Guts

Dex Entry 1: Its Hammer is made of concentrated energy as it wields it with dangerous precision.

Dex Entry 2: Despite its mischievous Nature this Pokemon enjoys having fun and helping those in need it's often used to entertain Sick people in Hospitals.

Dex entry 3: Approach a wild Mimeadonna with Caution as they are very Territorial and have been known to attack unwanted trespassers.

* * *

Celebix is shown flying through the air.

Celebix: The Originator Pokemon.

Harmony/Grass Type.

Harmony Type: Pokemon that use Sounds based moves have now been given the Title of Harmony Types.

Strong: Fighting, Ghost, Psychic and Dragon.

Weak: Fairy, Bug, Ice, Earth.

Neutral: Normal Water Dark Grass and fire.

No effect: Ice, Steel

Celebix Dex Entry: Unavailable.

Celebix is shown playing its harp as numerous pokemon surround it as it peacefully plays its song.

Signature Move: Soothing Notes. (Will always do 50% Damage against a target while inflicting it with a random status effect when used in team battles it the 50% Damage will be transferred to its team mate to restore its health)

While Celebix continues to play a Large building is shown off in the distance as the camera zooms in it shows a Man wearing a Black kimono and white bandana over his eyes as a Galarian Slowbro stood beside him in his Office as a Banner above his chair appeared and showed off a Large Eye symbol surrounded by a Violet Cloud as the Pupil inside the Giant Eye was the Letter I.

* * *

**TEAM ILLUSION HAS APPEARED!**

* * *

**From Now on i'll be giving every new Pokémon 3 dex entries anywho Next Time...well you see what it says above this sentence.**


End file.
